<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Summoning by Acid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864641">The Summoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid/pseuds/Acid'>Acid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Art, Haunting, Hogsmeade, M/M, Patronus, Resurrection, Shrieking Shack, Snarry-A-Thon20, Summoning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid/pseuds/Acid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is haunted by his memories of Snape, and the everyday glimpses of the doe Patronus. As he makes a difficult decision to bring Snape back from the dead, he soon realises he is entirely out of his element. Will the ritual whispered to him even work?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snarry_a_Thon20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The verses used are a partial quote of this <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/Poem_for_your_sprog/comments/f4h0p9/found_in_an_raskreddit_post_about_if_you_were_a/">poem</a>.</p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Sad premise, but feel free to give it a happy ending: the Shrieking Shack has always had a reputation for being haunted, but all the usual suspects are dead. Harry finally goes to investigate when he hears the rumor that a man dressed in black lives there now. Of course, it's Snape's ghost, trapped in a disintegrating house and half-mad with loneliness, and Harry spends more and more time there keeping him company.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <a href="https://snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/04/shriekingshacksm.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment here or at <a href="https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3907756.html">LiveJournal</a>, <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1834397.html">Insanejournal</a>, or <a href="https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1166055.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>